De bebés y padres inexpertos
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Yuu tiene poco más de dos años cuando es rescatado por Guren, quien no tiene ni idea de que hacer con un bebé. Krul es la reina vampiro. Vampiro. Ella no sabe cuidar humanos, y mucho menos bebés, y al parecer no hay nadie cerca que sepa hacerlo. /—¡Ah! ¡El niño se pudrió!/


¡Buenas madrugadas fandom de Owari no Seraph!

Poco que decir aquí, solo que no pude evitar hacer esto. Será un two-shot. Este capítulo de Yuu y el siguiente de Mika. Es básicamente "que hubiera pasado si Yuu hubiera sido rescatado de chiquito, mientras Mika se quedaba con los vampiros también de chiquito".

No tiene idea de todo el rato que pasé leyendo sobre bebés...

Lamento cualquier animalada del auto corrector.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

El agudo llanto del niño de dejó oír en por al menos la mitad de la base del Ejército Demoniaco Imperial Japonés, y le perforó los oídos a Guren.

" _Mierda, no de nuevo, por favor_ " pensó.

Arrugó el entrecejo y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz e hizo movimientos ascendentes-descendentes por unos segundos. Iba a terminar estrellando aquel mocoso contra el suelo si no se callaba. Era ya por lo menos la quinta vez en menos de tres horas que se atacaba a llorar. Mierda, ¿qué acaso no podía comportarse como una persona normal y dormir unas saludables ocho horas? O podría dormir unas veintitrés la verdad, y levantarse solo para comer e ir al baño.

Guren caminó hasta la provisional cuna donde lo habían metido, utilizando fundas de espadas a modo de barrotes, en lo que conseguían una decente. Miró al niño desde arriba. La pequeña criatura se sacudía violentamente sin dejar de gritar como endemoniado. Los ojos verdes estaban cerrados, había surcos de lágrimas a los lados, que iban a perderse en el cabello negro azabache (como el suyo) y agitaba las piernas en el aire.

—¿Y ahora qué, mocoso?

A decir verdad, Guren no sabía absolutamente nada de bebés, le parecían unas pequeñas y molestas criaturas que no sabían hacer otras cosas más que berrear, de las que era mejor mantenerse tan alejado como fuera posible. Pero aquel mocoso era el único sobreviviente de la secta Hyakuya, no podía alejarse de él y permitir que cayera en manos de Kureto o algún ejemplar similar. Eso no quería decir que estuviera contento con la idea de hacerse cargo de un crío, solo que no quedaba de otra.

Lo miró detenidamente, ¿habría mojado el pañal? ¿Tendría hambre? Sí, quizá era eso, que Guren supiera, no había comido nada desde hacía unas cuantas horas cuando lo rescataron. Pero, ¿qué se le daba de comer a un bebé? No pudo evitar que su mente se viera invadida de imágenes de jóvenes madres acunando dulcemente a sus hijos mientras les daban pecho. Gruñó, ¿de dónde se suponía que sacaría una mujer en época de lactancia a las once de la noche? Lo descartó, de todos modos, no creía que los vampiros se tomarán esa consideración con los niños, debían de darles algo aparte de pecho. ¿Leche común y corriente? Quizá.

Guren levantó al niño, que no dejaba de sacudirse, con cuidado lo envolvió entre sus brazos y caminó a la cocina. Abrió la refrigeradora. Estaba casi vacía, pero al parecer, la suerte estaba de su lado, y había una botella de leche a medio vaciar. La sacó.

—Bien, ahora, ¿cómo se la doy?

No tenía un biberón ni nada que se le pareciera. Lo más similar era esa botella, de las de tapón, que Shigure usaba siempre con agua, se encogió de hombros, a más no haber, serviría, estaba seguro de que su subordinada se molestaría cuando descubriera que había usado su botella para darle leche al mocoso, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo contra él.

Cargando al bebé con una mano, y moviéndose torpemente en un inútil intento de hacerlo callar, sacó una olla de la gaveta bajo el fregadero, vertió la leche y encendió la estufa.

De repente, los sollozos del niño menguaron un poco, Guren lo miró, y descubrió que tenía la vista fija en la llama parpadeante. Casi suspiró de alivio, un momento de paz.

Se quedó parado frente a la estufa, para que el niño contemplara la llama y no rompiera a llorar de nuevo, en lo que la leche se calentaba. Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente, dejó al niño sobre la mesa.

—Voy a poner la leche en la botella, ni se te ocurra caerte y abrirte la cabeza contra el piso.

El niño lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, y Guren casi sintió que le estaba diciendo "no soy estúpido".

Tomó la olla del mango y con mucho cuidado vertió la leche en la botella, luego, volvió a la mesa, y le tendió la botella al niño.

—Anda, tómatela —el niño lo miró de nuevo, y sus ojos parecían traslucir indignación—. ¿Qué? ¿No puedes? ¿Es en serio?

Guren maldijo en voz baja, pudo una mano en la espalda del niño y le acercó la botella a los labios. El mocoso levantó sus manos, las colocó alrededor de la botella, y comenzó a sorber la leche rápidamente.

Definitivamente, lo que tenía era hambre. Pero aquella situación resultaba demasiado ilógica para Guren. ¿Qué hacían los vampiros con esos niños? De ninguna forma podía imaginarse a un vampiro haciendo lo que él. Jamás de los jamases.

El mocoso se terminó la leche y miró a Guren de nuevo.

—No te voy a dar más, no hay.

Pero el niño negó, como si le entendiera.

—Yo —se señaló a sí mismo con la mano, y se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho—, cansado.

Vaya, ¿podía hablar? ¿Aquello era toda una revelación? Tal vez y hasta sabría su nombre, porque Guren no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba.

—¿Quieres dormir? ¿Está vez si te vas a quedar dormido y no vas a estar berreando dentro de media hora?

Guren cargó al niño de vuelta a la cuna improvisada. Pero cuando quiso ponerlo entre las mantas, se aferró con ambas manos a su camisa.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres dormir solo? Estas soñando si crees que te dejaré dormir conmigo.

Pero el niño parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, así que Guren, que no quería soportar más llantos, se lo pensó mejor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo por hoy, y si te caes de la cama y despiertan tu chillidos te asesino —sentenció.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el niño volvió a llorar a eso de las siete, sus chillidos, efectivamente, despertaron a Guren, pero se consoló diciendo que al menos había logrado dormir unas horas.

—¿Comida? —preguntó adormilado.

El mocoso asintió.

Guren estaba sumamente sorprendido de la inteligencia que parecía mostrar. Teniendo en cuenta que su cara no parecía indicar mucha actividad cerebral.

Entonces, le llegó el olor.

Bueno, al menos esta vez no tenía por qué encargarse él.

—¡Sayuri! —llamó a gritos.

Escuchaba a alguien moviéndose en la cocina, y tenía que ser Sayuri haciendo el desayuno. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de la chica, y luego un golpeteo tímido contra su puerta.

—Pasa.

—¿Guren-sama? —la cabeza Sayuri se asomó con la abertura de la puerta.

Guren sonrió casi malévolamente.

—¿Puedes cambiar al niño? Apesta.

De inmediato la dulce cara de la chica se contrajo en una mueca.

—C-claro.

Sayuri era su salvación, su heroína, ella por fuerza debía de saber cómo cuidar un bebé, se le notaba en el rostro. Guren se relajó visiblemente, y con una leve sonrisa se encaminó a la cocina por su desayuno.

Shigure estaba sentada en una de las sillas.

—Buenos días, Guren-sama —saludó—, ¿y el niño?

—Sayuri lo está cambiando.

Ella asintió en respuesta, y Guren tomó una tostada y la mordisqueó.

Minutos después apareció Sayuri en la cocina, traía al niño en brazos y lo dejó sobre una de las sillas.

—Espero que no se caiga —dijo.

—Sayuri, ¿sabes cuidar bebés? —preguntó Guren.

La chica lo miró sumamente extrañada.

—Por supuesto que no, Guren-sama, no tengo ni idea acerca de cómo cuidar bebés.

Y ahí iban sus esperanzas.

—Mierda, yo ni siquiera sé que comen.

—Comen la misma comida que nosotros —intervino Shigure.

Guren la miró extrañado, de sus dos subordinabas, jamás esperó que _Shigure_ supiera algo sobre bebés.

—¿ _Tú_ sabes cuidar bebés?

—Para nada, lo leí alguna vez en una revista y de repente lo recordé. Comen la misma comida que nosotros pero en menor cantidad y más suave.

Asintió, y miró la comida que Sayuri preparaba. Si mal no recordaba, debía de haber avena en algún rincón de la alacena. La avena era suave, y a pesar de ser asquerosa era nutritiva, en teoría, porque no creía que el curry picante le sentará bien a un niño tan pequeño.

—Mika —se escuchó de repente.

Todos miraron al niño.

—¿Habla? —preguntó Shigure.

Guren asintió.

—¿Mika? ¿Te llamas Mika, pequeño? —Sayuri se acercó al niño y lo miró con una sonrisa.

Pero el mocoso negó.

—Iuuchido —dijo.

—¿Iuuchido?

—Creo que debería ser "Yuuichiro".

El niño asintió rápidamente.

—Es un nombre muy bonito, peque. Yo soy Sayuri, ella es Shigure, y él es Guren-sama.

Yuuichiro la miró atentamente.

—Saiudi —dijo—, Shigude, Guden.

Al parecer tenía problemas con "r".

—¿Mika? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Sayuri puso cara de confusión.

—¿Quién es Mika, peque?

—¿Mika? —los ojos del mocoso comenzaron a aguarse. Y Guren vio venir el llanto como quien ve venir una piedra directamente a su cara.

—¡Comida, comida, comida, comida! ¡El niño tiene hambre!

Esa mañana, Guren fue a la biblioteca, buscó en todas y cada una de las estanterías libros sobre bebés, y se los llevó todos. Sorprendentemente había, siete para ser exactos. Guren no tenía idea de que existían libros de esa clase, antes solo había pasado de ellos. Pero ahora se veía obligado a recurrir a los conocimientos plasmados en papel sobre la titánica labor de cuidar niños.

…

—No me cabe duda de que serás una madre ejemplar, Guren.

—Cállate.

Shinya parecía estar a punto de un ataque de risa. Guren lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin voltear la cara. Estaba mirando a Yuuichiro, que jugueteaba con un par de cacharros que había sacado de la cocina.

Él, mientras tanto, estaba tratando de leer el capítulo del libro dedicado a "Comportamientos habituales en niños de dos años", habiendo ya pasado por "Alimentación balanceada en niños de dos años" y "¿Qué esperar de tu hijo en sus primeros años de vida?".

Era el último libro que pensaba leer sobre el tema (había encontrado unos cuantos más aparte de los siete iniciales). A ese punto casi podía ponerse a dar charlas sobre el cuidado y la alimentación de los niños. Si escuchaba algo más sobre el tema en un buen tiempo le volaría la cabeza al mocoso. En su opinión, lo bebés deberían de traer una etiqueta de advertencia. Algo tipo: "PARÁSITO ALTAMENTE MOLESTO E INSOPORTABLE, MANTÉNGASE ALEJADO". Él hubiera seguido aquella clase de instrucciones. O quizá las traían, y los vampiros se las quitaban.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que se estaba haciendo cargo del crío. Y habían sido, sin exagerar, las tres semanas más cansadas de su existencia.

De acuerdo con los libros, los dos años (el doctor había dicho que debía tener alrededor de dos años y dos con cinco meses) son la peor época. El niño tiene mucha energía, habla camina, corre, explora, y sobre todo, los berrinches, vaya si Guren lo había aprendido.

El primero había sido cuando Shigure trató de recuperar su botella. "¡Mío, mío, mío, mío!" comenzó a gritar, pataleando y retorciéndose. Al final, la chica tuvo que ceder la botella. El siguiente fue cuando se atacó a berrear llamando a un tal "Mika". Guren no tenía idea de que o quien era Mika, pero en esa ocasión no hubo manera de calmarlo, y solo cuando se cansó dejó de chillar.

Y así habían seguido presentándose a lo largo de aquellas dos semanas, al punto de que Guren ya consideraba preocupante que el mocoso no berreara en cinco horas seguidas.

Tenía que dejarlo dormir en su cama, porque cada vez que iba a ponerlo en la cuna armaba berrinche, y no se callaba hasta que Guren lo levantaba y lo ponía en su cama.

La palabra favorita en su limitado vocabulario era "mío". Lo reclamaba todo siempre para sí. Y una vez había agarrado la pipa de Goshi y la había lanzado contra el suelo. El pobre hombre estuvo al borde de un ataque. Guren lo había encontrado muy divertido. Pero no encontró divertida la vez que Yuu, mientras él calentaba leche en la cocina, agarró su espada y comenzó a morder el mango. La había dejado babeada y asquerosa. Mahiru había estado insoportable por varios días. En realidad, todavía estaba algo enojada.

—Entonces, ¿se llama Yuuichiro? —la voz de Shinya lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo, y responde a ese nombre, así que es de suponer que sí.

Guren de encogió de hombros y miró el reloj de la encimera. Las 2:47. De acuerdo con el libro, los niños de esa edad debían de comer cinco veces al día. En realidad, se suponía que todas las personas debían de comer cinco veces al día, pero Guren no conocía a nadie que aplicara aquello, y a como estaban las cosas, nadie podía ser tan quisquilloso. Pero como el niño comía poco, bien podían hacer la excepción. Hasta ahora habían estado turnándose entre todos para siempre hubiera alguien con él y le diera de comer y lo cuidara.

Tomó la manzana previamente colocada ahí por su persona para no tener que ir a la cocina, sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a cortarla en trozos.

—Yuu, ven aquí.

Yuu dejó sus juguetes, miró a Shinya por unos momentos, y luego caminó tambaleante hasta dónde estaba Guren, quien le ofreció un trozo de manzana. El niño lo tomó con ambas manos y se lo llevó a la boca.

Pero hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Feo —dijo.

Guren frunció el ceño.

—Y una mierda, nadie te va a dar gustos, te la comes y punto.

Era invierno, las manzanas no estaban feas, solo estaban un poco ácidas.

El niño lo miró sumamente indignado, pero siguió comiendo.

—Guren, el pobre Yuu-chan va a crecer con serios complejos si lo tratas de esa forma —intervino Shinya.

—Muérete —le respondió Guren.

Shinya se rió, y sentó en una de las sillas restantes. Yuu, habiendo terminado su primer trozo de manzana, hizo acopio de toda su agilidad y trató de subirse al regazo de Guren. Se hubiera caído si el Teniente no lo hubiera sujetado y sentado en sus piernas.

—Awww, quien te viera, el gran Teniente Coronel Ichinose Guren cuidando de un niño como si fuera su madre.

Guren estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero la voz de Yuu se le adelantó.

—Guden, galletaa, ¡galletaa! —Yuu comenzó a dar golpecitos en el pecho de Guren, señalando el paquete de galletas de animalitos que descansaba sobre la mesa

—Primero la manzana, mocoso.

A regañadientes Yuu terminó su manzana, luego atacó las galletas de animalitos, y una vez que hubo terminado, fijó su atención en Shinya.

Primero lo miró atentamente. Y luego extendió sus brazos hacia él.

—Creo que quiere que lo cargues.

Shinya puso cara de sorpresa.

—¿Yo? Pero si ni siquiera me conoce.

—Solo cárgalo.

Guren levantó al niño y se lo pasó a Shinya, que lo recibió sorprendido.

—Vaya, la última vez que cargué a alguien fue a Shinoa hace ya bastante, casi había olvidado cómo se siente.

Yuu comenzó a toquetear la cara de Shinya, y luego a agitar su cabello. Lo movía de un lado a otro con sus pequeñas manitas, mientras hacía unos mínimos pucheros.

—De seguro tu cabello le resulta extraño, se pasó media hora jugando con el de Mito la primera vez que la vio.

Shinya miró al niño y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta mi cabello, Yuu-chan?

—¿Mika? —preguntó el niño.

—¿Mika? —Shinya miró a Guren, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, ha estado repitiendo ese nombre, seguro es algún otro niño.

Yuu volvió a repetirlo.

—No, Yuu-chan —Shinya lo corrigió suavemente— yo me llamo Shinya, Shin-ya.

—Shinia —repitió— Shinia.

—Ajá, así.

—En fin, tengo papeleo que hacer, supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en cuidarlo de aquí a... La cena, digamos, después de todo si estás aquí es porque no tienes nada que hacer.

Guren de levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿Qué? No, espera, yo solo vine a verte cuidarlo —Shinya repentinamente se alarmó.

—Disfrútalo, Shinya.

…

Guren se estiró en la silla, y toda su espalda traqueó. Llevaba horas trabajando y estaba muerto de cansancio.

Miró el reloj, eran las 7:23pm, se suponía que Goshi estaba cuidando a Yuu. El mocoso había "cumplido" los tres años hacía unos días. Como no tenían idea de su fecha de nacimiento, había supuesto que tenía dos años y cuatro meses cuando llegó, así que ocho meses después le "celebraron" el cumpleaños. Había sido idea de Sayuri, y al final todos la habían apoyado. De modo que ahora Yuu andaba feliz de la vida con sus juguetes nuevo. Incluso había conseguido una espada de juguete de parte de Goshi. Así que se la pasaba golpeando todas las cosas y gritando "¡vampiro, vampiro!". Al menos parecía que sería un buen soldado.

Cerró con llave la puerta de su despacho, y se encaminó a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba abierta, y aquello le dio un mal presentimiento.

Goshi estaba roncando en el sofá. Y no había ni rastro de Yuu.

Mierda, debía de haberle encargado a alguien más que lo cuidara, recién regresaban de una misión y todos estaban cansados (solo que él no podía aplazar el papeleo).

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta! —exclamó, sacudiéndole el hombro.

Goshi parpadeó un poco y lo miró medio dormido.

—¿Dónde está Yuu?

—... ¿Guren...? ... ¿Yuu? ... ¡Yuu! ¿Dónde está? —se levantó de un salto y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si esperara que el niño saliera de detrás de la pata de la mesa.

—Se suponía tú lo estabas cuidado, idiota, por eso te pregunto.

—Ah... Lo siento, me quedé dormido...

Guren rodó los ojos. Ahora habría que buscarlo por toda la maldita base. El maldito mocoso podía ser muy escurridizo.

—Anda, vamos a buscarlo.

Salieron y cada uno fue por su lado. Guren corría por los pasillos llamando a Yuu, se encontró con sus subordinadas y las puso a buscarlo también. Estaba muerto de cansancio, y estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, por suerte nada pasó, porque su imagen podía quedar dañada si se iba de bruces contra el piso frente a un par de jóvenes reclutas.

Pasó por la enfermería, por las habitaciones de Shinya (ya una vez Yuu había ido por su propio pie), pero lo único que consiguió fue poner a Shinya a buscarlo también, continuó, y llegó al área del comedor común.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él en el momento que abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Incluyendo la cabeza del mocoso al que estaba buscando.

Yuuichiro de rió, le sacó la lengua y comenzó a correr.

—¡Espera, Yuu!

—¡Jajaja! ¡Tonto Guren! —Yuu se reía mientras corría y arrastraba su espada de juguete.

Guren no quería pensar en la clase de espectáculo que debía estar dando corriendo detrás de un niño pequeño.

Entonces Yuu, por ir viendo hacia atrás, se dio de lleno contra la pata de una mesa. En otra ocasión se hubiera hasta reído, pero esta vez las ollas que habían al borde de esa mesa se tambalearon peligrosamente.

Se lanzó sobre el niño. Las ollas dieron de llenó contra su espalda. Por suerte estaban vacías. Así que ninguna sustancia sospechosa le cayó encima, pero aun así dolieron.

Se sentó en el suelo, con las ollas a su alrededor, y miró a Yuu a los ojos. Este permaneció quieto, en la misma posición como si siguiera debajo de Guren.

—Yuuichiro —lo llamó.

El niño lo miró a los ojos, esbozando una leve sonrisa conciliadora.

—Lo siento —murmuró bajito.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso maldito mocoso del demonio —llevó su mano a la mejilla de Yuu y la retorció con fuerza. Yuu hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se quejó.

—Hm... —sonó una voz a su espalda, una chica se había acercado—. ¿Se encuentra bien, Teniente Coronel Ichinose?

Todos los que antes se encontraban pacíficamente cenando ahora lo miraban. Sentado en el suelo, rodeado de ollas y regañando a un niño. Realmente no quería pensar en qué clase de imagen estaba dando.

—Ah, sí, sin problemas —le quitó importancia agitando una mano, y se puso de pie.

—¿E-es su hijo? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no, solo es un mocoso que rescatamos de los vampiros.

Guren se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Yuu lo siguió. Ya no estaba para nada apenado y de movía alegremente al caminar. Con una mano arrastraba su espada, y con la otra alcanzó la de Guren y se aferró a ella. Guren suspiró.

Qué difíciles eran los niños. Él jamás tendría hijos. Definitivamente no, con Yuuichiro ya tenía suficiente para toda la vida.

* * *

Reviews? C:


End file.
